ftl_captains_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Coreworld Passengers
This is a Random Event. Occurs in: #Civilian Coreworlds at a non-distress beacon. The Long-Range Scanners will detect no ship presence. Classified as a QUESTS_CIVILIAN type beacon under the title SE_QUEST_PASSANGERS_START. ---- While the FTL drive charges, you skim the virtual billboard of the nearby planet. A group of individuals wants to get off world, to a destination which lies almost on your route. You could make some scrap on the side by bringing them there. # Contact them and fix a pick up point. #* The militia system control double checks your ship ID, but then gives you permission to land as long as you "do not cause any trouble". You put the ship down in a busy spaceport and take your passengers on board. They agree to remain in the cargo hold for the time of the journey. #** A quest marker is added to your map. # Continue on your way. #* One never knows what problems passengers might cause. You decide to move on. Quest Marker * You arrived at the destination of your customers. ** Continue... *** One of the major coreworlds lies in front of you. The passengers, a group of human merchants, take a public shuttle down to the surface. They were quite wealthy and you receive a nice tip for the timely delivery. **** You receive a high amount of scrap. *** One of the major coreworlds lies in front of you. You land at the cheapest pad you can find but the docking fees still eat up quite a bit of your profit. Your passengers complain about "the state of the ship" as they leave. Coreworlders... **** You receive a medium amount of scrap. *** Your passengers, a group of local freedom fighters, point you to the station at which they have to report in. You became friends during the journey; most of them are ex-Federation. They have taken a different path, but are still offering some ammunition on top of the payment to help you out. **** You receive a medium amount of missile. *** You set the ship down on a barren colony planet. Your passengers, a mining crew, head off to their next standard-year shift. After receiving the meager payment that was agreed on, you and the crew take a quick stroll in the local town. A cattle market is on. ***# Buy a small herd of fine cattle. ***#* Sealing the documentation and driving the livestock into the cargo holds takes its time. You hope the animals survive all the usual breaches, fires, boarding crews and missile impacts... ***#** You lose 14-18 scrap and receive Alien Livestock. ***# Get the ship back into orbit. ***#* You are glad to have artificial gravity under your feet again. *** Your passengers, a group of local freedom fighters, point you to the station at which they have to report in. One of them addresses you for the first time as you dock the station, "Captain, I'm not here by my free will. These men, they will hand me over to the Rebels. Please, help me!" **** Continue... ***** "Shut up!" The militia intervene. "This man is a Federation war criminal. You will open the airlock and they will leave your ship with us." They draw their weapons as a precaution. *****# Signal the intruder alert. *****#* The Federation sympathizer manages to jump through the security doors before they fall shut between you and the militia. "Thank you, Captain!" You hear pulse rifles from within the ship and impacts resonate through the hallways as the station opens fire. Let's hope this person was worth all this. *****#** You receive a human crewmember and attacked by 2''' human boarders. *****#*** Continue... (and activate any combat augments) *****#**** Fight a Civilian Station (default rewards) *****# Just ask for your payment. *****#* "Here it is. We take our leave now." The group slowly retreats into the airlock, weapons still drawn. The Federation sympathizer just stares at the ground as the bulkhead doors close. Time to get out of here... *****#** You receive a '''medium amount of scrap. *** One of the secondary coreworlds lies in front of you. The passengers, a group of civilians, take a public shuttle down to the surface. As you count your scrap, a video message comes in. **** Continue... ***** It shows a young human. "I just wanted to thank you for the nice trip I had on your ship. I bet my Rebel superior also would like to meet you." He moves closer to the screen. "We are onto you now. We will catch you!" *****# Continue... *****#* This is bad, your position has been compromised. *****#** Rebel Fleet advanced by 1''' jump. *****# '''(Slugman Crew) Your Slug doubts that. *****#* Your Slug calmly responds: "Yess we knew that. You really thought you were transsmitting data to your superiorss throughout the whole trip without usss knowing? They've got the wrong coordinates." The Rebel curses at the Federation and closes transmission. Your skilled Slug saved you some trouble here. Category:Civilian Coreworlds Events Category:Events